Hope
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Cure Missing Scene.  Clark goes to check on Chloe after the end of the episode to make sure she's alright.


Thanks again to my beta, for her help on this. Oh, and I normally forget this part. I don't own anything so don't get mad at me. I hope you enjoy! 

Chloe sat in her dark apartment with only a solitary lamp next to her giving any indication that someone was actually there. The tears were still freshly flowing from her red and puffy eyes.

Bringing her already soaked tissue to her face to wipe away the sorrows of the night, she heard a slight creak within the confines of the room but she didn't look up. She hadn't locked her door when she entered her apartment, which was really unusual for her. But, unusual seemed to be a word that followed her around lately. But, that wasn't the word that bothered her the most. It was freak. She had recently joined those individuals that made up her Wall of Weird. She was a freak.

"Chloe?" Her name being called brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"What do you want Clark? I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

Clark flipped on the overhead light to the room revealing his best friend wiping tears away from her face. "I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay – after everything that had happened tonight."

She turned towards him harshly. "No, Clark. I'm not okay. I'm not normal, and you can't fix it!"

"Chloe" She could hear the concern and even understanding in his voice. She didn't want to talk to anyone about this right now and especially not him. He had everything he wanted now and everything around her seemed to be spiraling out of control.

"Chloe, didn't you once tell me that a normal mundane life was overrated?" Clark asked trying to get Chloe to feel better.

Chloe just looked at him. "If you're trying to make me feel better you're not doing a very good job."

"Chloe, did something else happen tonight that I don't know about?"

"You mean besides nearly being operated on by Jack the Ripper?" Chloe sighed. She really didn't need to be taking out her frustrations on Clark. "Jimmy and I broke up tonight."

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." Chloe saw that same understanding look again. 

"Jimmy doesn't know does he?"

Chloe shook her head, as her lip quivered and new tears were threatening to  
fall. "No, and after he was nearly turned into a human popsicle he told me he wanted to help me clean up this town of all its meteor freaks. How could I tell him his girlfriend was one?"

Clark put his arm around his friend. "What exactly happened tonight?" "Jimmy did this wonderful gesture yesterday by spending all the money he probably had on a pair of concert tickets for the two of us." Chloe smiled thinking about it. She momentarily paused trying to keep her voice steady. "Then tonight I told him I couldn't go because I had a big lead to follow. Which was Dr. Knox, though I didn't tell him that."

"How did he take it?"

"I could tell he was disappointed, but he didn't get mad at me or anything. Then when I went back later to give him a letter which somewhat explained that I may not remember him after tonight and to not let me forget why we should be together, but he was sitting comfortably with Kara eating Chinese food and talking."

"He was talking with Kara?" Clark asked confused. "What was she doing there?"

"I don't know but I walked off mad. Later, Jimmy being the great guy he is, showed me a box of souvenirs to remember him by. He wanted to know why things had been so weird lately and I just couldn't tell him." The tears began to flow again as Clark embraced her, trying to comfort her. There was nothing he could really say. He knew what she was going through. He was  
use to hiding his deepest secret from those that he loved, but it didn't make life any easier.

"Chloe" he finally said, "If Dr. Knox was able to find a cure, as warped as it was, there is always hope that we'll find another cure and a safer procedure for you and until that day arrives you've got me to watch over you and to keep you safe. You can talk to me about anything at anytime."

She looked up at Clark as he wiped away her tears and smiled. There was always hope.


End file.
